


Cuts and Cigarettes

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood, Cutting, Freshman!Max, Gay, Highschool AU, Kissing, Little bit of smut, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Senior!David and Gwen, Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: (High School AU)One day when Max goes out for a smoke before class, he meets David-who was a complete wreak at the moment. What happens when feelings mix with highschool?





	Cuts and Cigarettes

7:16 am

Max walked into the large school, his friends Nikki and Neil by his side. It was an average Thursday morning and it was a gloomy day. The three walked to their lockers as usual and grabbed their things for the day, and since there were a couple minutes before class started (not that Nikki or Max cared) so they hung around their lockers.

"...so anyway like I was saying, I totally think you guys should come over later on today, we could go in the woods or go to the skate park or something!" Nikki expressed, bouncing up and down in her spot.

"I'll see how much homework I have by the end of the day. The A.P classes love to overload their students with homework." Neil explained, it almost seemed as though he was bragging about it.

"What about you Max?" The teal haired girl questioned. 

Max was unresponsive, only starring in front of him.

"Helloooo? Earth to Max!" Nikki yelled.

"Huh? Sorry Nik, I was just spacing out..." Max chuckled, nervously looking around the busy school hallways.

"Well what were ya' thinkin' about?" She asked coming a little closer, trying to get the details out of him.

"No just...nothing." Max sighed, with a small smirk creeping onto his face. "Listen I gotta do something, be right back." He said in a hurry, rushing past his friends.

"Wha-Wait!!" She huffed, stomping her foot and turning to Neil. 

——————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:31 am  
Max cautiously looked around to see if any teachers were passing by, or any students for that matter. The coast was clear. Max made a break for one of the doors that lead to the back of the school. He slowly opened the door, glancing around every second or two. Until finally, the door was open just enough so that he could fit in between. Max slipped in between the door and the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He finally got through the door and was outside. It was a little chilly and rainy, but Max didn't care. 

He found the perfect spot to lean against, the back wall of the school, with a view of the large and grassy football field. Max reached into his pocket and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, noting the fact that he only had three left. He placed the rolled paper in his mouth and lit it with his faded and worn red lighter.

"Finally." He sighed, blowing out the thick, gray smoke. Max repeated this pattern for about four minutes before he was interrupted by the door swinging open, which caught him by surprise. 

Out came a tall student, his hair was a fiery red and he looked like he was shaking, a horrified look in his eyes. The boy got shocked when he noticed Max, his breathing was heavy, like he had just ran a marathon. The redhead had tears in his eyes and looked terrified. 

'It's the boy I was looking at this morning-the student council leader...' Max thought to himself. 'He honestly looks kinda cute like this...'

"David, right?" Max asked, breaking the silence. 

The redhead only nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah...you're Max, right?" 

"Yep, that's me. So what are you doing out here? Gonna bust me for smoking Student Council Leader?" Max chuckled.

"No." He sighed "Everyone needs a way to blow off steam." David sighed, still breathing heavily. 

'I wonder...' "So what the hell happened to you that you're skipping class?" Max questioned. He usually wasn't the type to 'care' but he was feeling extra curious today. Besides, this was the prey he had been watching closely.

"I should honestly be asking you the same." David smirked. David was usually really sweet and good natured, but this was a completely different side of him that Max was really enjoying so far.

"Well the halls got too cluttered, needed some peace and quiet." Max said, blatantly. "Your turn Student Council Leader." He teased.

"Well..." David hesitated, his breathing getting faster. "It's...I..." David's breathing really picked up.

Max noticed this and dropped his cigarette, stepping on it ndheading towards David. "Hey, it's okay, just focus on me and breathe." Max commanded, his tone stern but soft. 

David did as told and slowed his breathing. He raised his hands to cover his face and his sleeves dropped ever so slightly. They were covered in bandages, blood was visible if you looked close enough. This made Max worry. 

Max wasn't the type of person to care. He really only cared abou Nikki, Neil, and now, David. Max had been almost stalking David for a while, ever since the day he first met the cheery redhead. At first he thought that he was extremely annoying, but then he saw something, a breif moment of suffering and pain, and he was instantly mesmerized. He loved how sweet and caring David was, no matter how much he denied it and wanted to deny it.

"Hey, do you feel better?" Max asked, slowly lowering David's hands from his face,a small smile gracing his lips.

"Y-yeah...thank you." David smiled. 

"That's much better." Max smiled, fiddling with David's fingers, rubbing his middle finger back and forth between his hand. Then, he relized that he was still holding David's hand, he pulled his hand back, blushing immensely and David blushing in return. 

"Well I'll see you around David." Max winked as he walked away to his first class. 

——————————---------------------------------------------------------------  
12:43 pm

The electric bell rang, signifying that it was time to switch classes. It was the junior's lunch time. As the students headed to the cafeteria, Max made his way back to the same spot he went to the previous week.

He pulled out the crushed pack if cigarettes, along with his lighter, and lit the cigarette. It hung from his chapped lips, smoke blowing out from it. 

Everything was going okay. That is until he heard sharp inhales, like someone was sucking their breathe in and holding it. Max stepped on his cigarette and went to investigate. He walked around the corner of the wall, but there was nothing there. So he decided to check the other side. Max walked past the old, brick wall of the school to find a horrible sight, one that he would never forget. 

There was David, sitting against the wall with a small box cutter, slicing his left wrist up to nothing but blood and tissue. David looked so terrified, having been caught. He immediately shot up and covered his wrists with his sleeves, slowly backing away from Max with tears in his eyes. 

"David...Don't back away from me, come here now, or I'll come to you." Max demanded, his voice was gentle and smooth. He walked towards David and managed to grab his hand, ripping the box cutter from it. 

And right then and there, that's when David lost it. "Max, please just...give it back! I need it...I just..." His voice trailed off with the sound of sobs. 

Max immediately dropped the small item and raced towards David.   
———————————————-  
Out of all the times that Max had watched David, he had always seemed so happy, so upbeat and positive. The redhead was eagerly the Student Council leader. David made sure the school's budget was always evenly spread out and made sure there was a little extra too. Throughout the year there were lots of popular events he planned, but never attended, always watching from a distance. David seemed happier that way.   
Max was always curious with him. He never really talked to him, only observed. He wanted to see David's smile broken, once more just to see it again. The brief moments they spoke Max was enchanted, although-he hated to admit it. It was like Max was obsessed, though he hid that part of himself very well.   
But now was his time to act-after waiting so long to get to be alone with David, he finally saw the boy he was obsessed with, broken.  
————————————-  
Max immediately dropped the small item and raced towards David. Grabbing his hands and looking him straight in the eyes.

"David, don't fucking do that, do you know what you're even doing?" Max asked, urgency in his tone.

David only looked down, eyes red and wrists dripping with blood. His face was a soft red color, like he was blushing. David opened his mouth a little bit but quickly bit his lip, looking like he regretted something.

It took all of Max's willpower just to stay good, not to kiss him right then and there.   
'Damn, David looks good like this. He should look broken for me more often' Max though, eyeing the redhead. He noticed that David was really skinny, too skinny. 'Someone either has been not receiving meals or skipping them on purpose.' "David...?" Max whispered, advancing closer towards the redhead's face. Everything was happening so fast, Max had wondered if what he was about to do would actually work.

And apparently, David had the same idea too, as he leaned closer towards Max. Finally, Max closed the space between them and their lips connected. 

Max tasted bitter, like the thick, grey smog that cigarettes spat out once lit. But David loved that. He instantly melted into the younger boy's arms, slowly creeping his hands into the curly, black hair tied into a bun. David pressed his hands against Max's head, putting more pressure into the kiss. 

To Max, David tasted sweet, almost like sugar. That made him want to have the redhead even more. He wanted the sweet lips for all eternity, Max wanted to savor the sensational taste, to go slow. But at that point, the attempt was shot-to-shit.

Finally, David's lips disconnected from the other boy's, a gasp dancing from his cherry-red lips.

"Wa-was that g-good?" Max asked, a smile forming on his lips. 

"How did you know...that was what I wanted?" David smiled, still grasping the air.

Max looked confused at first, then, his face turned into a smile. "Never mind that. I want to ask you something important." The freshman took in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs. "Why David? Why would you hurt yourself like this?" He asked, his voice sounded hurt, almost like Max had been betrayed.

There was silence among them. In fact-it was so quiet that Max could hear the redhead's ragged, choppy breaths, along with wind whispering deceiving thoughts that should never be heard.

"W-well...It's a l-long story and-" David was looking anywhere but Max, until he was fixed on the pine trees across the large football field. 

"David." Max called out, his word spoken flatly. "C'mere." He then grabbed David's left hand, then yanked a pen out of his worn jean pockets. Max then began scribbling a spew of words and numbers. Once done he tucked the pen back in his pocket. "This." Max pointed to the top inscription. "Phone number, call be when you need anything." The freshman then went on to point to the second line of numbers and letters. "This is my house address, come here after school so we can talk more, okay?" 

"Y-yeah, how does three sound?"

"Perfect. Well it's time for me to go, class is going to start soon." Max shrugged. He walked closer to David and gave him a gentle, quick kiss on the lips and slyly walked to the door before adding: "See ya' later Student Council Leader~" 

\-------------------------------------------------------

2:04 pm 

Classes had just ended for David, as he walked out of Spanish class. All throughout class, he was smiling and peerig at his left hand. He was overwhelmed with emotions-these wonderful new emotions, that he didn't pay any attention to the class. David's best friend Gwen noticed this and wanted to aski abou it.

After the pair grabbed everything they needed, Gwen intiated her plan.

"So David, you remember what we learned in Spanish today?" Gwen asked, sounding sweeter than usual, too sweet in fact.

David whipped his head around and a blush spread across his face ever so slightly. "Well we uhm...Talked about the different types of Spanish...?" 

"Bullshit." She looked David in the eyes. "So who is it?" 

"W-what?"

"Who kissed you?" 

"G-Gwen! Nobody...Y-you know that I'm too busy with school an-"

"David, oh my god shut the fuck up for once! I know you too well for you to lie to my face like this. Besides, your lips are darker than usual, and I can smell a little bit of cigarette on you. So come on, spill, please!." Gwen begged, giving David puppy dog eyes. 

"Gwen, please, anything but the puppy eyes!" David pleaded, turning his head away from the trickster.

"If you want me to stop, then tell me!" 

"Fine, fine!" David sighed, surrendering to Gwen. He leaned closer to his friend. "So...do you know Max? The f-first year..."

"WHAT?!" Gwen yelled. 

"Gwen!" David covered her mouth and began to blush.

"You mean, the probably-worst-kid in this school?" She asked, keeping her voice hushed. "Wow David, didn't imagine you would be into bad boys, I'm surprised."

"It's not like that Gwen." David shook his head and smiled. "He's so sweet, and caring, and really..." David got quiet as he blushed and looked down at the glossy school floor.

"Go ooon." 

"He's really freaking adorable..." He muttered. 

"Aww! David, that's so adorable. So are you going to ask him out?" 

"Wha- No! We-I...!" David stuttered. 

"It's okay David, I'm just joking." Gwen started to giggle. "I'm glad you finally found someone you like." 

"Heh, thanks Gwen." David smiled. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was two-twenty-eight. "Oh my stars, I have to get ready for our date! Gwen I gotta go, I wish I could drive you home today, but I don't have any time!" 

"Your date?" Gwen laughed. "Oh David, never change, now go you idiot, you're gonna be late, don't worry about me, now go!" She yelled, pointing to his car.

"Got it!" David said, winking and giving the peace sign to Gwen before getting in his Jeep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2: 41 pm

David had rushed home to get ready. In the couple minutes he had been home, he had taken a quick shower and washed off all the blood, to no avail. He ended up cutting himself when he had a spare minute, covering it up with a red hoodie he had in the back of his closet that he rarely used. David then packed up a couple things and put them in a small backpack. He punched the address into his G.P.S and headed off.

\----------------------

2:48 pm

Max rushed around his room, making sure that it was almost spotless. He noticed that David was a bit of a neat freak, and Max wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Max lit a couple candles too, he smoke a lot in his room and drank some alcohol here and there. He took his lighter and cigarette package and stuffed them in his desk drawer for safe keeping. 

Finally, he was satisfied with the way everything looked. Max sat down on the little, black loveseat in his room. Following that, he heard a shy knock on his door. He couldn't help but smile and race to the door. When he got to the door, he slowed his heart beat and casually opened the door. 

"Hey Davey, glad you could make it." Max smirked, trying to act sly when really, he couldn't keep his heartbeat under control; he was afraid that David might hear it.

"Hey, so, why did you want me to come over?" David asked.

"Come in, then I'll explain." Max told, ushering David into the house.

David took off his shoes and placed them by the door, then followed Max up marble, classy stairs to Max's room. Once they entered, the freshman slammed the door behind him. The walls were a dark, navy blue with band posters like "Fallout Boy", "Owl City", and "Twenty One Piolets". David noticed there was a feint outline that was shaped like a rectangle, like there was something there, but Max took it down. There was a black desk in the corner of the room, with some papers on it and some pens spread across it. Above that were two black shelves with some sort of anime figures on them. David had recognized one of the figures, it was a girl with long blue pigtails and square thingies around the pigtails. Next to the desk was a black, leather loveseat. In the other corner of the room, there was a queen-sized bed with navy and grey sheets on them. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" David asked, a blush on his face and standing out.

"Well I wanted to tell you something that's pretty important and ask a couple questions along with that." Max stated. "But first. Arms. Give them here." 

David looked away uncomfortably, stuttering and blushing even more. He finally sighed as he held out his bloody arms to the boy in front of him.

Max smirked. "Good boy Davey." Max walked over to his desk and took out bandages and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He took a tissue and dipped it in the bottle, then cleaning the open gashes against David's sun-kissed skin. Max then placed the cleaning aids down on his desk and grabbed at the roll of bandages. He wrapped them around David's wrist and did the same for the left arm. "Now you get your treat." Max said before lunging at David, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck and passionately kissing him. 

David was very caught off guard, but he didn't seem to mind the sudden show of affection. He melted into the kiss, gently pressing his hand against the freshman's head. 

"Easy Davey, you'll get what you want soon enough." Max all but purred. The freshman pulled David onto the leather loveseat and looked him in the eyes. He sat there, just staring into the redhead's eyes, thinking of what to say, biting his lip and licking it all the while. "David...?" Max whispered. "I..." He took a deep breath through his nose. "I want to be with you." Max yelled, looking away in embarrassment, his face was a deep red. "You're always so sweet and caring, and you're just so...Perfect. I hate to see you upset, and to hurt yourself. I want to protect you and make you feel good. I know you haven't known me for a long time, but I've observed you for a little while and...' Max's voice trailed off, getting quieter until it was completely silent. 

David was a bright pink, his eyes wide in shock. His heart lit up, and he smiled a warm, beautiful smile. "Max." David called out, softly grabbing the freshman's hands and holding them in his own. "I love you too." He then pressed his cherry-sweet lips against Max's own. 

Max was defenseless against these all-too-sweet lips. He grabbed David's hips and pushed him close against his own body, as a gasp slipped from the redhead's lips. David tilted his head to the right, giving Max better access to his neck, digging his nails into the freshman's skin all the while. 

"M-Max." David begged airlessly, as his hot breathes made the boy turned on even more.

"What are you begging for Davey~?"Max smirked, stopping all motion and contact with the flustered redhead beneath him. 'This is going perfectly according to the plans.' Max thought chuckling to himself in the process of his thoughts. 

David only softly whined to the statement, his half-lidded eyes clouded over with lust. 

"C'mon Baby don't be shy~" Max taunted, licking the left side of David's neck, smirking all the while. David squirmed and writhed underneath the boy and grinded his hips up, wanting more friction between the two. "Davey~" Max cooed, tongue dripping with honey-sweet sensuality and seduction.

David lay there, frozen and highly embarrassed and face beaming pink. He closed his eyes and whispered into Max's ear. "M-Max. I... want you to f-fuck me. Forget anything and everything we were going to do." David pleaded, drunken with lust, peering up at the freshman.

"Well when you put it like that-" Max carried David to his bed (somehow managing to lift the redhead even though Max was very petite) and pinned him down. "I have no choice but to comply." He teased out, gently nibbling David's earlobe. Max began kissing the redhead's neck all over, then transitioning to biting harshly on the kiss marks; lapping his tongue around the kiss marks then, biting them ravenously. He then ripped David's hoodie off in a flash, lucky for Max, David wasn't wearing any clothes underneath the large red hoodie. 

David yelped as he felt Max's skilled tongue sloppily move across his bare chest. He slammed his eyes shut and arched his head back, timidly thrusting his body upwards. When Max stopped to tease at his left nipple, a moan bubbled from his throat and pried its way out of David's mouth, past his cherry-red lips. The redhead heard Max giggle like a child opening his eyes just a little bit. 

"God." Max shakily breathed out. "You're so gorgeous like this Davey." He whispered, biting his lips, eyeing his sugar-sweet prey up and down. Max then re-claimed these all-too-sweet   
lips, mashing them against David's.

The kiss against David's soft lips was like electricity, leaving the redhead hungry for dominance. The roles quickly flipped, as David was now hovering over Max. David gazed upon the small boy in front of him, taking a good look, then indulging in the boy, marking every inch of available skin to him. Once there was no more skin to bite, lick and kiss, the redhead removed Max's hoodie and shirt underneath.

"Are y-you-!" Max gasped and caught his breath, meeting David's eyes. "-going to fuck me?" 

David paused, pursing his lips. "I shouldn't but-"

"No David-please. I want you to." Max smiled, reaching his right hand up to caress the older boy's face. 

"Okay." 

David slowly and gently took off Max's pants, then, did the same for himself; both boys only in their underwear. All the while, David was kissing all over Max's body to keep the younger boy  satisfied until he figured out what to do. 

"Max." David softly whispered. "Do you have any lube or some condoms?" The redhead asked, his cheeks flaring a   
bright pink.

To this Max scowled. "Fuck, I don't." He sighed, face-palming and groaning. "The one fucking time!" He whined.

"It's okay Maxwell." David smiled, kissing the boy on the neck. "There's always next time." 

Max leaned into David's arms and sighed. "God, you say my name so perfectly." He giggled. 

"Only because it's so perfect~" The redhead grinned.

"For fuck's sake. You're too sappy and sweet." Max groaned, flopping onto his bed. 

"You don't seem to mind Maxwell." David playfully teased, sticking his tongue out; to which Max cocked an eyebrow. 

"W-whatever." The boy scowled, sitting up and crossing his arms. He only stopped when David let out a laugh, laughing at his lover. 

All was good.

Until they heard the downstairs door open. 

Max placed a finger on David's lips, Max held in his breath and his whole body shaking. 

"H-hello? Maxwell?" A timid female voice called out. 

Max released the air he kept in and placed his finger down. "Wait here baby." He smiled, kissing David on the forehead.  
—————————————————-  
David sat on the edge of the bed, slowly rocking back and forth.   
'Oh man, I hope Max is okay." He sighed at the thought. To calm himself, David slowly traced back to a good half-an-hour before. 

Him slowly kissing Max.  
The boy writhing underneath him.

'Damn. How are we going to hide the hickeys?' David giggled.

Just then, his ears perked up as he heard the door open and in popped Max. He held out his hand to the redhead, who gladly did took it.

Max led David down the stairs to meet a woman with black hair tied up in a bun. She wore a black dress and a warm expression. 

"Good evening. You must be David. I'm Maxwell's mother, Connie." She smiled, giving David a hug.

"And good evening to yourself Connie." David smiled back. "I can see where Max gets his beautiful hair, you two are so similar!" 

"Maxwell!" Connie cried out. "Why haven't you bring him home sooner!" She laughed. 

"Mother." Max sighed, cracking a smile. "So father won't be home until later tonight, correct?" He asked, changing the subject to a more serious matter.

"Yeah. He went out drinking with Ned and Joseph again." Connie sighed. "Ah well...I'm going to go to sleep, good night boys!" She smiled, waving as she headed up the stairs. Leaving to two alone. 

"Davey..." Max looked down at his feet. "Please...don't hurt yourself anymore. I can't take it, I'll help you do whatever it takes. I can't lose the one person I love the most..."He sobbed, tears falling to the ground. 

"Max..." David sighed, pulling up Max's face so that it was visible. "I promise I won't anymore." He said, kissing Max's chapped lips softly. "On one condition."

"What's that?" 

"No more cuts, no more cigarettes." 

"For you I'll do anything baby~" 

"Maax!!" David blushed, before he was caught in Max's addicting kisses. 

"I love you Davey."

"I love you too Maxi"

The End~


End file.
